We all have secrets
by dream.something.more
Summary: Avery Hale has just moved back to town, and she's in for a few surprises when she finds out that a boy in her grade is a werewolf to, will she be able to manage high school being hunted and trying to find the alpha? or is it all to much? and on top of all of this will she be able to handle falling in love? stiles/OC


"No matter how far you want me to run from beacon hills you will always find a way to bring me back," I stare at him as he tenses up.

"I should have never sent you away, I know that now Avery," Derek says as he gives me a quick hug.

"I missed you, you know that right," I tell him as I look at my older brother I hadn't seen him in ages he sent me away after the fire saying it was best for me.

"I missed you to," he says and I know it's hard for him to say he's just not that guy who spouts out his feelings. He had never been. I walk into the house after a while of silence and I can feel the walls burning as soon as I hit the floor. I can see the walls burning again and hear the screaming of everyone and I feel myself hit the cold floor. A loud thud echoes through it and Derek runs in. I pull myself off the floor and he just stares at me.

"I'm stronger then this," I say as the tears start to well up in my eyes. "I'm stronger than this," I repeat in a whisper as I feel Derek's arms around me.

"You don't have to be, we just lost Laura and you haven't been her since the fire, Avery you don't always have to be strong," his words send shivers through me as I start to break down in his arms not being able to control it.

"I should have never sent you away, but I'm glad your back…because as much as you need me I need you," and the tears stop and I stare at him for a moment taken aback from the words. I didn't know how hard it would be to come back to beacon hills after all this time but I needed to be here it was the only place I belong.

"So what really brought us all back here?" I finally get the nerve to ask.

"There's a new alpha running around killing people…" his voice is harsh as he stares at me.

"That means the hunters will be looking for him to," he nods in response like I just took the words right out of his mouth.

"But you are not going to worry about that because you are going to go to school like a normal kid," he quickly says shooting me a look.

"Last time I checked I wasn't normal, and when I'm asked where I disappeared to what do I say?" I almost bark at him.

"I just returned to beacon hills to, so you were with me" he responds.

"Your going to be the normal teenage girl okay, make some friends and beside you're already enrolled and you will be going tomorrow," he commands I just nod in response because I know I have no chance winning this argument.

I feel awkward as I walk out of the principles office gripping the schedule I was given I could feel my heart beating rapidly. Just because I was wolf didn't mean I wouldn't get nervous at normal teenage things like the first day of high school I mean this was nerve wracking. I knocked on the door and waited, the teacher opened it up away.

"Class this is…" he paused and whispered, "Sorry what's your name?"

"Avery Hale," I responded.

"Class this is Avery Hale she is new here make sure you make her feel welcome," he said.

"You can have a seat next to Lydia, Lydia raise your hand," he said to the red hair girl she waved at me and I walked over.

"I love your shoes," she whispered pointing to my mint green platform booties.

"Thanks," I replied. "I like your dress."

"Oh this old thing, thanks. You should sit with me at lunch!" She told me.

"Sure," I said. Well that's good at least I didn't have to eat alone that would be nice. The bell blasts through the air and I slowly get out of my desk now I get to go attempt opening my locker yay!

"I'll save you a seat at lunch!" Lydia chimes as he leaves the room.

I find my locker no problem but I just can't open it, it wont budge I stare at it annoyed wanting just to claw the door off.

"Want a hand?" a boy asks me.

"That would be great!" I say handing the paper to him that says the code. I have to admit he's kind of cute.

"My names Stiles by the way," he says pulling the locker and handing back the paper.

"Avery Hale, and thanks," his eyes go wide for a moment and then he smiles.

"No problem they can be tricky," he responds smiling back and then running off.

I attempt trying to find my other class but end up at the wrong side of the school like an idiot, I try listing to the teacher's voices but I have no clue what my teachers supposed to sound like. So I stand there for a moment trying to figure out what direction to go.

"Need a hand?" a boy asks walking around the corner how did I not hear him?

"That would be helpful I'm a bit lost," I rely to him.

"What room?" he asks.

"102 Coach Finstock," I reply to him.

"Oh by the way I'm Jackson," he tells me as he leads me in the right direction.

"Avery," I reply blushing at him he's really cute!

"Well here's your class hopefully he's not too harsh on you but then again who could be to someone with such a cute smile," he says and walks away.

"T-Thanks for the help," I reply turning bright red witch he notices and it makes him smile brighter. I knock on the door and the coach stares at me until I walk in pointing for me to sit down at the empty desk in the front of the room.

"How about you go up to the board and answer this because you were late," he says pointing at the long math equation on the board. I walk up to it answer it quickly and sit back down his jaw slowly drops.

"Correct, good job…who are you?" he asks taking a better look at me.

"Avery Hale," I say sheepishly as the bell rings.

"Well Miss. Hale arrive on time to class tomorrow okay," he says.

"Okay," I say as I walk out. Finally it's lunchtime and I put my books away in my locker that magically opens yay! And then I walk to the cafeteria where Lydia waves me over.

"Hey Avery, I would like you to meet everybody this is Alison, Jackson, Scott and umm sorry what's your name?" she says pointing to each of them.

"Stiles," he replies.

"Oh yeah, oh and that's Danny," she says introducing the table.

"Hi," I wave awkwardly at them all.

"You should come watch Lacrosse try outs with us!" Alison suggests.

"That sounds like fun," I agree.

The rest of the day goes by so quick and it's actually kind of fun because I have people to talk with now. I meet Alison and Lydia at the bleachers Lydia has a sign saying go Jackson with a heart by his name making me realize they are dating awkward. And Alison is sitting there trying not to laugh at the sign.

"Hey," I say and sit down.

"So who do you think is going to make it?" I ask.

"Jackson of course!" Lydia beams. "And the rest don't matter." She concludes and Alison and I sit there holding in our laughter. We watch them run across the field shooting. I can hear their hearts beating rapidly with the intensity. Scott's up next to shoot and Alison looks nervous.

"Are you to dating?" I whisper to her she blushes bright red.

"No, but I wouldn't mind if we were," she replies and he looks over blushing likes he just herd what she said.

"You two would make a cute couple," I reply she looks at her shoes embarrassed. And then all of the sudden theirs a loud crack and Scott's laying on the field it looks like his legs broken. We all quickly run down to him. He raises his head to me his eyes glowing and I realize by the expression mine must be to. He quickly stands up.

"I'm okay!" he announces and they all look at him surprised.

"Avery can I talk to you a minute?" he asks I nod.

"You can't tell anyone…please," he insists.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him and then start to walk away but he stops me.

"I may need your help with this," he whispers.

"Understandable," I reply.

"And remember we all have secrets Scott," I say winking and him he nods because he understands exactly what I mean.


End file.
